Legend of the Sage (Elektra fanfic)
by NinjaGayle
Summary: "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Stick asked the toddler in his arms. He carried her as if she was going to fall. She was a dainty little girl. "I want to be a lawyer someday." She answered in her tiny voice. "But, you're an assassin my child. What if they knew?" Stick said in his soothing voice. "I'm going to do ninja moves." *story also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My senses were potential. Before another opponent hits me, I sprinted to the side. I gripped my bokken tighter and clashed it to my opponent. I heard a body stumble onto the wooden floor. I wasn't looking after all. I was blindfolded with a white cloth. Stick, my master is testing me with my senses. Yet, I never did fail any of his tests for the past 12 years. My name is Erianthé—just Erianthé. I don't have a surname at all. I also don't have any clue who and where my parents are. Luckily, I have Stick who was a father to me. He was a blind man but his senses were sharp like mine.

With or without a blindfold, I could still see. I find myself so weird because I'm different from other people. But Stick says that I am a special and a unique child. I trained for rest of my life and I know it'll be useful. Honestly, it's tiring most especially in doing the "Kimagure."

Stick told me once about a woman he brought back to life years ago. He didn't mention the name but he said she was a good assassin. He described her in 2 words, giving me no clue.

"Emerald and brown."

He said that only. I tried to plead him to tell me more but he just ignored. I had the opportunity and the urge to discover it myself. Those he mentioned seemed nonsense but behind it has something to give me a clue or a message.

"Erianthé," Stick called "That's enough for now."

From the moment he said that, I untied my blindfold. My emerald eyes were revealed by my opponent. He bowed to me and I did the same thing. That's always a tradition to do.

"You must rest, dearest Sage." My opponent said. He wasn't really an opponent. He was a friend of mine. His name was Yoshi, my training partner and best friend.

"Of course," I nodded "Thank you, Yosh."

I handed Yoshi my bokken and he gripped it tight in his hands. He gave me a smile, causing his eyes to look chinky "Shall I escort you back to your compartment?"

"No thanks," I shook my head. I didn't want to hurt him and reject his offer. I felt a bit pity for him since he's my best friend. Although, I don't really need an escort because I am Sage. Oh, wait. Have I told you about the "Sage" thingy thingy? Right.

Sage(s) are chosen ones like Treasure(s), but born with a blood of an assassin which makes them different. Sage(s) are the second generation of the Treasure(s). Stick told me I was the very first Sage in history. So meaning, one of my parents are assassins. Not just because of that, I was also a child prodigy since 4.

"Okay." Yoshi gave me a faint smile. Before he left, he bowed to me and proceeded back to his own compartment.

I turned to Stick and he spoke "Sage, remember all of your learnings."

"Of course, Sensei." I answered "I always keep that in my mind."

"Sage," sniffed Stick "If people asks about your life, don't tell about it. Not personal things like this."

I sighed "I'm not going to divulge anything, Sensei."

"Good," He said, ruffling my hair gently "Your own identity must be kept as a secret."

"And if they knew about me?"

"They'd get you."

That struck me like a thunder. Who? Who would even get me? What do they want? I didn't even steal their food or anything. I'm just an innocent girly girl who does ninja moves with a white dobok and black belt. Oh, not just—that, but sometimes when I train, I'd use: black sleeveless shirt, sporty shorts and my pink Adidas (Hmph, it was a gift but I forgot who gave it).

"Why? Did I commit a sin or crime-"

"You're the Sage, Erianthé," Stick said, bitterly "They like to get you because you're strong and they would use you a weapon against us,"

I protested with my eyes wide open "Oh, why can't they just hire bad ass ninjas and do insane stuffs—probably act like monkeys."

"And," I took a deep breath and stated "They're prehensile enough to grasp things with their tails that looks like cattails."

"Silly you, _child_." He laughed, softly "Even in serious cases, you'd make a joke out of _it_."

"Nah," I chided "I don't like it to scare myself with those cases, most especially when I tackle them."

"Child, each and every one of us encounters problems and challenges." said Stick.

"You mean, challenges and problems are inevitable?" I raised an eyebrow. Stick looks at me with his blind gray eyes "Yes, you cannot leave them without solving it."

** Chapter 1**

_I was running in the open grassy field. It was merely sunset, covering the field of orange sunlight. As the wind howled, a red scarf flew right in front of me. It caught my attention and I ran after it until it went to the other side of the field. I was drawn to it. When I catched it, I felt a warm hand. Looking up, I saw the woman that Stick brought to life. __**Emerald and brown**__._

_Her straight brown hair flew and her emerald eyes glistened at me. But, her whole face was blurry except her eyes. I couldn't see her whole face. "Erianthé." She called. _

My eyes shot up instantly. I just woke up, feeling smothered. I took a deep breath and sighed. Who is that woman in my dream? Wait— I think that's the woman that Stick described earlier. I sat upright in my bed and headed outside. When I stepped outside, the moon was there. It shone brightly down at me, causing my emerald eyes to gleam. It was sort of cold but I didn't bother to complain. I had my warm and cozy red pajamas on.

Yeah, red is my favorite color. I liked the color red because it is the first color of the rainbow. I went back to bed after and tried to get to sleep. I thought of other things but it didn't work. The woman, in my dream; was stuck in my head. I can't get over it. Her voice echoed at the back of my mind over and over. *sigh I shouldn't be concentrating on that. I squeezed my eyes shut and finally went back to sleep.

Today is my day off (as if I work, right?). Every weekends, I don't train. Only on weekdays which makes me busy as a bee. Training too much can cause fatigue. Not be _scientific_—I just know. It's Saturday today and it's a sunny afternoon. Stick's students were training, while I, Erianthé is on a break. I had my alone time in my room, clearing out my mind. My thoughts were a mess. I can't forget about my dream earlier. I was still curious about it. Why is it haunting me?

"Enjoying, Sage?" I heard a familiar voice with a knock on my door at the same time. It was my Japanese friend, Yoshi. I was kinda lazy to open the door, so I responded hastily "Come in."

The door opened and Yoshi came in "You're on a break right?"

"Every weekends," I replied with a nod "As if you don't know."

Yoshi was my childhood friend since 4. We treated each other like siblings but he treated me like a royal majesty since I was the Sage. I don't really like to be treated like something to do with elegance, I wanted to be a normal 12 year old girl.

Yoshi wrinkled his nose and sat on the edge of my bed. I was sitting upright, hugging my pillow. I leant against the wall made out of wood. "What makes you think to come over here?"

He swallowed. It's either he's nervous or thinking about a reason to tell me.

"I just came here to visit the mighty Sage." He finally spoke in his Japanese accent.

I scoffed at him "Don't call me '_mighty_' bro, I feel so—_ugh_." Yoshi laughed at me "That's how I show respect, Erianthé. Don't be ridiculous. You were born with an assassin's blood. And it's flowing in your veins."

I looked at my dresser and stared at my baby picture in a wooden frame. It stood there. Yoshi notices me looking at it.

"You look cute there." He complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled "Stick took that picture as what he said."

"Oh," He nodded "He took that picture."

After a few moments, we both became silent. We had our own ways to divert our situation but still, we were quiet.

"I guess I have to go." Yoshi finally spoke and stood up from my bed.

"You sure? We only had a small talk, dude."

He grinned "Small but big enough." He reached out for the door. Before he left, he told me a thing "Stay safe, Erianthé. Danger will be coming _anytime_." Then, he left.

I sighed deeply and thought hard about his statement. Is this some type of joke?

_Stay safe, Erianthé. Danger will be coming anytime._ I repeated to myself. No, you're hysterically being stupid Erianthé. This is serious. I know it's dangerous out of the boundaries. Stick protected me for the rest of my life. It really means a lot to me.

Stick's POV

Erianthé is a trained child. There is a reason why I trained her. It is for her own defense against the evil and safety for her own. I knew she had a pure heart like Elektra. Erianthé once had anger and grief in her heart and when she learned the 'Kimagure', she was able to clear it—Purely. Soon, she will meet her parents on her special day.

**flashback

_"Stick," said Elektra as she held a baby in her arms "Please, take care of her no matter what. Treat her like your own daughter." _

_"Elektra, are you sure with your choice with Matt?" Stick asked. Matt looks at Elektra and she sighed._

_"Yes," She said "I am sure of it. Please, take care of my child Erianthé."_

_"We have to handle the fuss, Stick. Our daughter is not safe because the Hand wanted the child themselves." Matt said in his husky voice. Stick nodded "I will do everything, Elektra and Matt. The child will be longer safe here."_

_Elektra hands the baby to Stick. She bursted into tears "I'll never able to see her walk." Elektra brings out a camera and takes a picture of her child. It instantly printed and she gave it to Stick. _

_"Stick, show this to her to remember how she looks like when she was young." She stated "And please don't tell who we are. I'm sure she will find us someday. We just want her safe."_

Memories sometimes repeat in my mind. Erianthé is the child of Elektra Natchios and Matthew Murdock. She never knew who they were for her own protection but I am sure she will meet them. Elektra bore a child with a blood of an assassin and extra ordinary senses or perceptions. The Hand wanted to get her for themselves because Erianthé was in a prophecy that she is the most impregnable and an invulnerable assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

I was cutting out some papers to design my wall. I used Japanese papers that Yoshi gave me earlier. He knows I love to cut things especially Bamboo leaves from outside my compartment. It's a Sunday morning and my favorite activity is to cut out things and paste it on my wall. I find myself an artistic person. Not to mention—you're a feeler, Erianthé. Haha.

When I was about to cut another paper of mine, my door suddenly opened and saw Stick's student breathing heavily and frantically.

"Sage, you must leave. The Hand is here! Pack all of your things and run away as far as you can."

I didn't bother ask but I followed right away. I packed all of my things. Oh, luckily I wasn't wearing pajamas because I'm using my black shirt, skinny jeans and some pair of shoes on. I swiftly got my picture frame from the dresser table and stashed it in my bag right away. There were no questions at all. I wasn't puzzled. Yoshi was right about his statement he told me yesterday. I should be safe.

Stick's student guided me out of my empty compartment.

"What about Stick?!" I exclaimed. Stick's student gave me a paper "Here, there's no more time. Now go!"

"But-"

The student gave me two sai blades from his dobok. He offered it to me "Go, mighty Sage. It is time for you to go. Stick wants you to have this."

I broke into tears "What about you guys? I just can't leave you-"

"GO!"

I ran to the exit as fast as I could. I ended myself up in a forest, a quiet one. I was exhausted from running so I sat near the tree. The forest looked beautiful. Flowers looked exotic because of their bright colors like pink, white and yellow. Vines clung around the tree and mosses covered them up—most of 'em.

_Stay safe, Erianthé. Danger will be coming anytime._

Yoshi's voice is still haunting me.

_If people asks about your life, don't tell about it. Not personal things like this._

_Your own identity must be kept as a secret._

Including Stick's voice. I'm just wasting time. I rummaged my bag and got my scissors. Even the Hand wanted me for themselves. I will never be part of it.

Light had penetrated the trees, giving me natural light. This is it. There will be no more "Erianthé". I gripped the scissors and prepared to cut my long brown hair. It was until my waist. When I was about to cut it, I hesitated.

_Don't be a fool, Erianthé. Just do it._ I told myself. And I did, I cut my hair into a short one and I had my ever first bangs. I felt the guilt in cutting my hair. It's because the hardest thing for a girl is having her hair cut. I had no choice. I had to change my appearance.

The output of my hair—it's good. My hair was until my shoulders for now. I was now on my own, without Stick's guide. This time, I will be independent and decide what's best for me.

Call me Ethane, the kinda-not-so normal girl type. I will blend in just to make sure the Hand wouldn't spot me. Guidance will be no longer on my road.

I kept my sai blades in my bag, just make sure no one is going to see it. After, I had to pick up my excess hair, the ones I cut off. I threw it on the flowing stream until it vanished before my eyes and flowed freely.

Ethane is the abbreviation of my entire name. I wonder if I carry a surname but that doesn't matter. All it matters is to be safe and sound. This forest will mark where I began my hidden identity. It must be kept. My journey begins, alone. Without Stick, without a companion—just me. I'm going to create my own path and begin a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was kinda getting dark. I started to become paranoid about my surroundings. I ran to another direction with my bag and found myself in a clear road. A truck had passed by. When I looked at the windshield, it was a man with a New York Yankees cap. Unexpectingly, he slowed down and stopped right in front of me.

"What are you doing here in the forest young one?" asked the man. He looked about 60 years old with salt and pepper hair. I knew he's a farmer. He wore denim jumpers and bright yellow flannel.

Stick told me that I shouldn't divulge anything about myself. I had to lie for my safety.

I feigned as if I was crying "My parents left me. They left me here."

"Come, child. I will bring you to my farm where my wife lives." He said, kindly. I pretended to cry more. Tears strolled down my cheeks. Those tears weren't real after all, they were crocodile's tears.

The man looked at me wistfully "Poor young one. Come, I will keep you and care for you."

"Really?" I sobbed more.

"Yes," He answered as he opened the door. "It will be dark in no time."

I entered his rusty old looking truck. What a bad ass Erianthé, you did great.

Minutes later..

"What's your name, sir?" I asked the frail looking man.

"Joe Yornick, child. What about you?"

"My name is Eri-" I stammered. What the heck are you saying, Erianthé. Do something.

"Erica Heatherfield." I replied to him.

"So, Erica. Why were you there in the forest again?"

"My parents left me because they hate me." I acted to be sad.

"I'm sorry, Erica." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"It's okay, Joe."

"Where are we heading by the way?"

"To the Yornick barn, Erica. I'm sure my wife would be surprised to see you."

I didn't question his statement anymore. I was puzzled about it but, I kept it to myself. It's not that he's a stranger and I don't know him. I thank for his kindness and hospitality of his.

"Thank you, Mr. Yornick." I smiled this time.

"No problem, Erica. The ride will be just 20 minutes and we'l be in the farm."

20 minutes have passed. As what Mr. Yornick said, it's exactly 20 minutes. "Sorry, young one. Our house is just 3 acres."

Just exactly he parked his truck, I gaped at his beautiful green crops and trees.

"This place is magical." I was astonished by the beauty of nature.

"A farmer's work, young one." He cuts off his engine. "Now, let us go to my house. My wife is there."

I opened the door and went out with my bag. Mr. Yornick offered me his help but I refused in a polite way as we approach the house. We stood by the door and waited. Mr. Yornick knocked for me.

I gulped wit nervousness. What if these people are killers and they want to assassinate me? Or—they're just pretending to be kind unbeknownst they were affiliated with the Hand for their own behalf. No no, Erianthé. Just trust them for the matter of time. The door opened and I saw an old woman with salt and pepper hair too like Mr. Yornick. She had curly short hair and pale blue eyes.

"Well, hello there little one. Come in, come in." She beckoned us with her hand. I entered the house with Mr. Yornick.

"She's abandoned, Maria." Mr. Yornick says as he hung his cap on the rack behind the door. Mrs. Yornick shuts the door slowly.

"My apologies, child." She said, turning to me. "My name is Maria Yornick and Joe, he's my husband."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yornick." I grinned, she smiled "And you are?"

"Erica Heatherfield."

Likewise, the Yornick's are really good people. We talked about farming, plants, nature and mythology after eating dinner. I left my bag in the living room and I felt precarious about my things. What if they see my sai blades in my bag? I shouldn't think about that now. So I pushed my negative thoughts away. It was getting late and our conversation was cut.

"Oh," Mrs. Yornick says "We'd better sleep."

"Yeah," Mr. Yornick yawned "I'd better get some sleep because I'm going to deliver 10 boxes of apples to another farm near the city."

"Take Erica with you. She could help you, am I right Erica?" Mrs. Yornick met my emerald eyes. The way she looked at me was affectionate as if I was her daughter.

"Yes, of course I would love to." I responded. When I heard the word "city", something came into my mind—New York. New York?! I can't believe I'm in New York. Stick had told me once about this place.

Then, Mrs. Yornick frowns "You could stay in our granddaughter's room."

I turned red "But what if she doesn't like to-"

"She died yesterday, Erica. She was ill. Her parents never came back to see her again." sighed Mr. Yornick.

"I'm sorry for your loss." My expression was saddened by her statement. I knew despair replaced their thoughts in their mind. Maybe they did love the child so much.

"What's her name?" I asked, softly.

"Alissa Price." replied Mrs. Yornick.

"How old is she?"

"12 years old."

Mrs. Yornick gave me Alissa's clothes for me to wear. After changing in pajamas, she tucked me in bed. I had my bag under the bed safely.

"Good night, Erica." She whispers.

"Good night, Mrs. Yornick." I yawned. When she reached for the door, she told me something "Please make yourself feel at home."


End file.
